Instable souls to be (se)cured
by Belasi
Summary: Nadie Capaci Garica came from Peru to study at DWMA. She is a meister with a major problem: Neither her souls wavelength or her personality are truly stable. Can her new friends at DWMA help her? Death the Kid x OC On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1- Introduction to DWMA

Hi! This is my first fanfiction so please feel free to point out all writing mistakes and to criticize my writing style or characters in a way I can improve them.

Disclaimer (and I'm saying this only one time): I **do not** own Soul Eater.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The train was almost empty. The few remaining passengers were teenagers and had, like me, enrolled in DWMA. I stared through the window. After two days of travel by train and occasional train-changing it still was going to take about two hours to DeathCity. And I wasn't very happy. My muscles were stiff, the train was cold and due to a lack of activity I wasn't able to sleep well. The view was uninspiring and the people were minding their own business. I was bored.

I have introduced myself, haven't I? My name's Nadie Capaci Garica. I am 14 years old and about to study at DWMA, short for Death-Weapon-Meister-Academy. I'm a meister, but no one will be pairing up with me. I have an ever-changing personality, down in one moment and happy in the next and my soulwavelength changes the same way. No one can match all my wavelengths. My dream is to be able to fly like a bird. To my flying is like escaping from everything that holds me down. There are a lot of responsibilities I have to shoulder and many expectations I have to live up to.

I settled down to sleep a bit, even though I didn't think I could sleep any longer. But the last six years I've learned to sleep when I could and so the next second I woke up and felt like I had been slammed against a wall! The train had just passed the city walls of DeathCity. Lord Deaths soul must have shaken me awake. After all we had "crashed" at a speed of 50 km/h (31 mph) with it. Most souls were stable (or ignorant) enough to miss it. Not mine. Changing my wavelength, making group-soul-resonances with many people and soul-perception were my fortes. I got my luggage (rather small for a teenage girl) and left the train.

At first my mother didn't want me to leave. She was the chief of the village and a well-known meister. But after Lord Death promised to keep an eye on me she let me go. And so I was waiting for someone to show me around. All the other kids were greeted by relatives or took out maps to find their apartments. I walked away and looked for a nice sunny spot to stretch my muscles. The warm Nevada-evening sun was seeping into my body and dispersing the train's cold. It made my happy! I love sunlight, especially warm desert or savannah sunlight!

I took out a glass marble and did some tricks with sunlight and my light-bending abilities. Some nearby kids stared at me amazed and suddenly a blond short haired girl sprinted up to me. "Hi! I'm Patty!" She violently shook my hand. "Nice to meet ya! How do you do this? Are you new here? Where do you stay? Can you teach me to do that too?" She talked very fast. I liked her. Childish and uncomplicated. A bit like my older brother Carlos, though he never was that hyper. "Now, now Patty. Don't bother strangers." A taller girl, dressed in the same clothes, said. "Hi. I'm Liz. We are looking with Death the Kid for a girl called Nadie Capaci Garica. Have you seen her?" "What are you talking about Liz?" Patty patted my shoulder. "That's her." "Huh?"

Liz look from a photo up to my. It was an older photo. Since then I cut my blonde hair at the sides and braided the hair at the back of my head into a long braid that reached down to my waist. And I wore completely different clothes too. On the photo I wore the brightly colored clothes of my village, but right now I wore simple loose fit white shirt and brown loose leggings. As a hair tie I had a memento of my late big brother Carlos, namely two copper marbles that were connected by a string of red wool. Carlos was seven years older than I and we were very close. Because of my souls condition he made this memento. It stored a bit of his wavelength, enough to stabilize me.

A third person arrived, a boy. He had black hair with three white horizontal stripes on one side of his head and was completely dressed in black and white, more black than white. His eyes were the same colour as my hair. And he looked bored ... or annoyed? "Are you Nadie Capaci Garica?" I nodded. He extended his hand. I shook it. "I am Lord Deaths son, Death the Kid. Call me Kid." "Nice to meet you." I said quietly and watched Patty dancing around me tugging at my clothes or hair "Why do you travel with backpacks? Did you have a good journey? Where do you come from? Do you have siblings?" Kid interrupted her. "Patty, some people don't like to tell personal things to strangers." But I answered: "I travel with backpacks because it's easier. The journey was too long, the train too cold and the food could have been better. I came from Peru. I don't know where I'm staying. My mother wouldn't tell me. My light bending ability is inherited, so I cannot teach you. I have one little brother and I had an older one too, but he died six years ago. Is that enough?" Kid and Liz look at me dumbfounded. "How old are ya?" "14 years." "Are you a meister or a weapon?" "Meister." "Where is your weapon partner?" "Don't have one." "Do you like cookies?" "Yes. My favourite are chocolate cookies." "I love them too! We should ..." Liz put a hand over her friends mouth. These two look similar. "You are sisters." Kid answered for them. "Yes. They are my weapon partners, the Thompson sisters. They are twin pistols. Can we get going now?" "Sure! But you have to catch me first!" I took my backpack and ran away.

Kids POV

Why does she want to play tag NOW? This girl is not normal. On the outside she looks completely symmetrical, but she has such a strange flimsy soul. At first I thought she was a witch with a very poor soul protection. But instead of feeling like I'm 'getting glimpses of her true nature' her soul felt more like the shifting colours of oil on water.

I sighted. Patty too ran off laughing. "Liz, go after Patty. I'll take care of the new girl. We meet in front of her apartment." Liz nodded and started to chase her sister down. I summoned Beelzebub and went after Nadie.

Damn that girl was fast! Well, I had to expect that. She grew up in a village surrounded by mountains and on a higher altitude. Above all she had been trained to fight and so she had to have stamina and to be good at dodging. Finally I was able to cut her off but she had run too fast and we crashed. Her hair brushed my face and I felt my cheeks heating up. "Wahh, I'm sorry!" I stood up. "It's nothing. Are you alright?" "Yes." Something was off. Very off. And then it hit me! "Your hair isn't perfectly parted in the middle anymore! We have to fix that!" "What?" I started fixing her hair. It was my fault! I crashed with her! I messed up her wonderful symmetrical hairstyle! And I am going to fix this!

Back to Nadies POV

What a strange person! Well, I didn't mind him messing with my hair as long as he didn't pull it. In fact I liked it. My big brother used to do things like this. "There. That's better. Now come on; it's getting late." I followed him in silence. We met Liz and Patty in front of a housing complex. My apartment was just the right size for one person. It had a bedroom, a living room/kitchen, a bathroom with a shower and a washing machine and one small room where the door was and where I would store my shoes and jackets. It was clean, it was nice, it was bright and IT WAS MINE and mine alone. Just as I wanted to tell them that I loved this place Kid freaked out. "This is outrageous! How are you supposed to live here! It is absolutely asymmetrical!" He put his hands on my shoulders. "But do not worry! You can just sleep at our mansion!" Another thought crossed his mind. "But then the bedrooms are not used in a symmetrical way and the dining table won't be symmetrical either! What am I supposed to do? I'm a disgrace, a pig, a stupid fool!"

"Hey. Calm down Kid. You won't have to live here and yu don't need to enter either!" I went in and spun around smiling at him. "I like it here! This is the first place I've had for myself. And now if you don't mind I'd like to unpack. Thanks for bringing me here!" "Well, I guess we'd better get going then! See you tomorrow! Liz, Patty, let's go home." "See you tomorrow." "Bye-bye!"

Finally! Peace and silence. Wonderful. I started to unpack. Did I say that I didn't have much luggage? Well, I just had this giant backpack but I follow the 4 major rules of packing:

#1: Pack only what you need. #2: Socks and panties can be stored in non compressible items (e.g. skiing or sport shoes) #3: While packing stay calm and use your brain to leave as few empty spaces as possible (#3.1: Socks and panties can be stuffed into remaining empty spaces) #4: Clothes can also be washed in a sink.

My dad taught me this. He travelled a lot and came home for special occasions only. I started singing. It calmed me. Dad used to sing for me too. He actually can sing. I like singing but it doesn't sound very good. I wondered what tomorrow will bring.


	2. Chapter 2 - First Day

Hi! I hope you like the second chapter.

And while I'm talking: I was researching the different ways of naming. First names and last names and stuff like that, it's pretty interesting. Wikipedia( wiki/Family_name#Spanish-speaking_countries) says that it's custom in some Spanish-speaking countries to inherit both last names of the parents. Apparently you use the first last names and the father goes first. I haven't decided on the names of Nadies parents but just to give an example: Juan Capaci Diaz and Maria _Garica_ Jiminez have a daughter Nadie  Capaci _Garica_. See, pretty easy!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I found out that my bedroom had an east-faced window. I love these windows. The sun wakes me up. I have told you that I love sunshine, haven't I? My goal after learning how to fly is to buy one house at each pole. Then I can change my location depending on where more sunshine is! Clever, huh?

Finding the academy was easy. I mean how are you supposed to be unable to find a giant school building (more like school castle) in the middle of the city. I arrived at the academy where a teacher was waiting for me. He was kind of weird. I mean really weird! How many people have screws in their heads? By the way his name is Professor Franken Stein. He showed me around a bit ("And here is the board where the missions are hung up." "Follow these stairs down and you go to the cafeteria." etc.) Stein took me to Lord Death.

I thought that chiefs, teachers, CEOs and all people in charge were like my mother. Stern, thoughtful and formal. I thought that Lord Death had to be a very scary looking person since he was a Shinigami. Well, just look how wrong I can be about some things. Lord Death is a very old person who's acting like he is part fool, clown and plain annoying. His mask made him look very ridiculous. "Hiya! What's up? How are you? I'm Lord Death and the redhead next to me is Spirit, my Death scythe. Now then, you're Nadie Capaci Garica, right?" I nodded. "You know you don't look like your mother at all! She sometimes came over to train some exceptional students, like Stein for example." I whipped around to look at the professor. "She taught him some of your close-combat techniques." The weird guy didn't look like it at all. "Now then. Here is your student-ID and your meister-tag. All unpaired meister and weapons have such tags. When you pair up with someone you'll have to return the tag to me, got it?"

Apparently I was to be in Professor Steins class, Crescent Moon. Stein took attendance and made me introduce myself. I have never done this introduction thingy! What am I supposed to tell them?! _Heh, you call yourself my big sister? An idiot like you could never be related to me!_ That's what Miguel would say. I'll show you!

"Hi! I'm Nadie Capaci Garica. I've lived in Peru 'till now and I hope to learn a lot here. Please take care of me." I really hope this was okay. Should I have told them about my abilities or what I like or dislike? Professor Stein told me to sit next to a turquoise haired boy. Said person made a point in telling me that he would surpass god (whatever that meant) and that he was the greatest star. I found out his name too. He is Black*Star and his weapon partner was called Tsubaki. I liked her soul. It was gentle and bright. Black*Stars' was filled with self-confidence (to the point of ignorance) and trust.

He didn't stop ranting about his greatness until Professor Stein hit him with a chalk. "Black *Star, be quiet or I'll dissect you." I knew I couldn't trust that man! He would simply kill a student! On the other side he could be joking. It's hard to tell from his face.

"Although your new neighbour would be a more interesting subject." ... ... ... WHAT?! I shrunk in my seat. What a creepy teacher. I guess he had to make up for Lord Deaths lack of creepiness. And here we go. That stupid blue haired assassin completely misunderstood the situation: "What?! How can anyone be more interesting than I am?! New girl, I challenge you to a fight! Just you and me! No weapon partners!" I wonder what his head is filled with because it can't b brains.

Let's summarise: Death the Kid = symmetry freak; Patty = a five year old girl in a teenage body; Lord Death = absolutely ridiculous; Professor Stein = creepy and mad; Black*Star = very loud and stupid. Yes, I think I'm going to fit in rather nicely. Still.

"No. Don't wanna." I said in my stubborn-eight-year-child voice. "Ha! Admit that you are afraid of my greatness! HAHA!" "I fear only two things. You are not one of them." "Alright! If you aren't afraid we can fight! Yahooo!" Huh? What? Since when? He grabbed me at my collar. What's happening?! "Come on Professor! We need a supervisor!" And dragged me outside. Help me!


	3. Chapter 3 - BlackStar vs Nadie

Hi! This is the first fighting scene if ever written. Please tell me what you think about it! And I'm going to explain what 'Phantasms' are in the next chapter. The Spanish words I used are numbers: uno= one; dos= two; tres= three; cuatro= four; cinco= five; ocho= eight;

The actual title of this chapter was: "Chapter 3 - Fight between the crazy assassin and the crazy Phantasm-eraser". Apparently it was too long. :(

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"YAHOOO! I, BLACK*STAR, WILL NOW PROVE MY SUPERIORITY! KNEEL BEFORE THE GREATEST STAR THAT EVER LIVED!" The whole class had followed us outside. He might be stupid, that Black*Star, but with all these muscles he couldn't be weak.

I gave Carlos' memento to Professor Stein. He should have felt that it had bits of Carlos' soul implanted and that its wavelengths restricted mine which kept me from falling apart completely but also sealed off a bit of my power. Even though he seems stupid Black*Star had to be somewhat powerful to fight evil humans.

Black*Star charged at me. I used his shoulder to flip over him and hit him with my soulwavelength. No reaction. I started evading his punches. He quite fast, but I was faster. I never blocked his hits. They were just too powerful! I hit him back. The force of my punches was enhanced by my wavelength. He took them without flinching.

We broke apart and stood still for a second. Black*Star was obviously pissed off. "OI! STOP RUNNING AWAY AND FACE ME LIKE A REAL MEISTER!" I prepared to switch to my villages traditional martial arts, the Fractals, named after the destructive influence of our soulwavelength-enhanced hits on the body and even the soul. I would need to watch out. If I was to hit too hard Black*Star could suffer from internal bleeding or his soul could break which equals coma. Honestly, given the danger of these techniques there have been surprisingly few deaths.

"HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?! THAT'S IT! THE GREAT BLACK*STAR WILL TEACH YOU A LESSON! PREPARE FOR A CRUSHING DEFEAT!" "Shut up and try to hit me, slowpoke." I gathered my souls energy in my hands and feet. He ran at me again. I dodged his punch by ducking under his arms and I hit him in the chest. Fractal No.1. "Uno." I turned and slapped his neck. "Dos." With lightning speed I grabbed his collar and punched him in his backbone. "Tres." The first three Fractals didn't damage him at all. Good. This was going to be fun!

"STOP GRINNING! THAT'S CREEPY! I thought you were scared of my awesomeness?!" "Heh. " I attacked him again. Three fingers to his head. "Cuatro." Jumping over his head. Two hands on his shoulders. "Cinco." Finally, he flinched! He didn't seem to be bleeding on the inside. By this rate I might get to try my personal moves on him.

My grin turned into a genuine smile. That kid was really strong! And fighting him was really fun! He sped up his moves and for the next 30 seconds we were evenly matched. He could only scrape me and my Fractals had little effect, though I got his nose to bleed with a well placed "Ocho."

I ran out of moves to use and my light-bending ability was of no use because it required focus and concentration. I would never get my wavelengths to focus enough to have some sort of laser or burning light. I pushed myself away from him. I altered my wavelengths a bit to maximize their effect. Drawing my thumb and little finger to the palm of my hand I went into my favourite fighting stance.

The effect that my change in style had was clear to see. A jab in his shoulder disabled Black*Stars right arm and opened many small cuts. His arm was more like rubber foam than human flesh. He would survive some hits but it might make him unable to fight ever again! I wanted to stop there. I needed to! I hit the ground with my back and slapped it hard. "I surrender! I give up!"

"What?!" The spectators and Black*Star shouted in union. "I said I give up. It was a fun fight but ahem I really have no intention to hurt you badly." I walked over to Black*Star and patted his healthy shoulder very fast. "You really are strong, but you should work on your speed." "Well, I guess this outcome was to be expected after all, Black*Star, you went up against the 'Phantasm-eraser'. If she wanted to, Nadie could kill you with one hit." Professor Stein said.

My mood changed immediately. I hated this title! I hated it; Hated it! Call me all the names you can imagine! Embarrass me! Mock me! Hurt me! But I will never accept this title to be mine! Because of that I was never able to make friends! I snatched my copper beads from the Professors hand. "Don't call me by that name. You have no idea what it means to fight with a Phantasm! Don't presume you know what I can do."

I turned away, laid down on a sunny spot and started to calm down a bit. That idiotic professor! My family was training to take Phantasms down! It was part of a challenge to become a 'warrior', a 'sinchi'. But outsiders treated it like an achievement. If they just knew ... If they just knew what Phantasms can do.

A shadow fell on my face. A girl with pigtails and a white haired boy looked down on me. The girl stretched her and towards me. "Hi! I'm Maka Albarn. That was an amazing fight! You are really powerful! The guy next to me is Soul Evans." "Hey." They are afraid. Both are afraid. They are just not showing it. I don't like people who pretend to be friendly.

"Nice to meet you. You really don't have to be afraid and you don't have to be friendly if you don't mean it." "Hey you don't have to be so uncool. Professor Stein told us to get you." He walked away. "Soul, you aren't nice either! Come on, Nadie!" She remembered my name. And she was still smiling.

"You are right. We are a bit shocked. I mean nobody has ever shouted at Professor Stein that way." Wait a sec. She was afraid of me because I disrespected the professor? WTF? I started laughing. "Wha ... What's so funny?" Maka shuffled around worried. "What did I do? Soul help me here please!" "I'm sorry Maka but I thought you are scared of me in general. Stein said I am able to kill." "Well, it's not like you'd kill innocent people, is it? You gave up because you didn't want to hurt Black*Star anymore. So you can't be a bad person! Come on! We have to go to class!" Not a bad person? Me? It seems to me like Maka is giving me a chance to prove myself. And that means I have to do my best! I want to be a good person! A good friend!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Fractals are named after their power with 'uno' being the weakest. And Nadie slapping the ground when she gives up is something you do in judo.


	4. Chapter 4- Gordon's knot Aftermat(c)h

Hi! Sorry to not have written for such a long time, but I watched a different anime too so I kind of had a lot to do and I was a bit down since I didn't get any reviews. BUT now I'm back and I really really want to complete this story.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

There are a few constants in this world. Light moves (in vacuum) at 300 000 m/s. Schools are always boring and interesting at the same time. You hate some subjects and you love others. The DWMA is no exception to this rule. The people were a different matter. Most of them were afraid of me. As if I would hurt them! I felt lonely. I don't like to be cast out.

It's funny how different behaviours lead to the same result. My mother wanted me to be the best in everything and made me train very hard. She never accepted the fact that I would never be able to wield a weapon (I mean to have a weapon partner. I can fight with ordinary weapons). To me, my dad and my brothers were much more important. Still, with all that training I had to do, I seldom had time do spent with them. In my village I've always felt the same kind of loneliness.

"YAHOO! Class is over! Let's go and eat!" Class has ended. I tend to blend bells out but there is no way to tune out Black*Stars shouting. I wonder what I should do now. I'm probably going to explore the city. "HEY! What are you waiting for, Nadie?!" I looked up and saw the whole Black*Star-gang. "Come on! Even a big star like me needs to eat!" I smiled. I guess we are now friends. Does beating each other up equal starting a friendship?

Lunch was nice. I mean Soul still wasn't very friendly and Kid was giving me strange looks. I wonder why. But Black*Star and Patty more than made up for their lack of conversation. After lunch we did our homework together in the library. Maka and Kid were probably the most intelligent here, but Kid had some problems with writing ("It's not symmetrical at all!"). Black*Star, Soul, Liz and Tsubaki were 'had-workers', the kind of people that have to learn a lot. Liz and Soul were a bit lazy though. Patty simply messed around. Does she even want to pass? How can people so different be such wonderful friends? They shared nothing in common except they went to DWMA.

"Why am I unable to write the answers with an even number of letters?! I'm an idiot! A lousy mouse! I deserve to die!" "Now, now Kid. It only means that two answers have an even number of letters. It's still alright." "It's an odd number of questions! I'm garbage! Dirty, dirty garbage!"

While Liz and Patty tried to cheer up Kid I reached for his answer sheet. "Your handwriting is beautiful." He didn't hear me over his crying. I translated his answers first into Spanish (still an odd number) and then into Quechua. The number of letters was still odd, but ... "If you translate your answers into Quipu, the Quipu is symmetrical." That got his attention.

"What, what do you mean?" he asked sniffling. "Quipu is an Inca-tradition, a type of writing with knots." I reached into my bag and took some balls of wool out (just small balls. I had forgotten to take them out of my bag yesterday.), each in a different colour. I started to 'write' and Kids eyes followed every movement.

Soon it was finished. The others already packed their stuff. "See! Completely symmetrical!" If you're happy~ and~ you know~ it, clap your hands. If you're happy~ and~ you know~ it, clap your hands.~ I've let the clapping be, but Kids expression made me really happy! "WOW, Thanks! You've been humming. It was pretty!" I've been humming?! Gah, that's embarrassing! My cheeks flushed red. I wasn't complemented very often. Especially not on humming unconsciously. "Thanks." I mumbled and threw the homework and the wool into my bag. "Come! We are going to play basketball!" He took my hand. His other hand was clenched around the Quipu. Kids hand was warm and nice. I blushed again.

How did it end like this?! AH, GOD I AM OFFICIALLY MAD! I never cry about losing a game and I never ever hate the victors! They were better and that's that. BUT WHO THE HELL DECIDED THAT THERE SHOULD BE SOME KIND OF PENALTY! AND WHO THE HELL DECIDED THAT I SHOULD BE A TEAMS CAPTAIN! I've never played this game before! Maka gave me a quick introduction to the rules (which was everything she knew). And then we 'agreed' on the penalties. If Souls team lost he would play the piano, if my team lost I would have to tell them what a 'Phantasm-eraser' is. Apparently Black*Star couldn't accept that I had an official title whereas he had none!

Soul, Black*Star, Maka and Liz were on a team and that left me with Patty, Tsubaki and Kid. Don't think that our teams have approximately the same strength! Soul and Black*Star played like they were up against the Kishin himself and even Makas *cough* confused playing couldn't tip the balance in our favour. Our score was 35 to 27 for Soul which made Kid happy (35-27=8). Maka was happy because for once she was on the winning team. I was the only unhappy person here. I didn't even know them for 24 hours and they were already prying into my business.

Now where shall I start: "Long ago, a witch had a laboratory in an extinct volcano. Sometimes she would leave on a journey and to prevent other witches from stealing her experiments and knowledge she created a special security system, the Phantasms. A Phantasm uses the image of whatever its enemy fears or loves to confuse the enemy. Even if there are many enemies it will look different to each person. It's not a shape-shifter per se. It reads your souls wavelength and emits a specific wavelength that draws you into an illusion. The illusion brakes only in the very last second before it kills you. A 'Phantasm-eraser' is actually a technique to destroy Phantasms. When you have developed such a technique, you have to enter the laboratory five times to prove the power of your technique. After that you can call yourself 'Phantasm-eraser'."

"Ha! I knew there wasn't much to this stupid title!" I looked at Black*Star sternly. "What are you afraid of?" "A big star like me isn't afraid of anything!" "Then how do you feel about having to kill your friends or your family? When Phantasms are unable to become what you fear, they become what you love the most."

They looked at me horrified and Soul roughly grabbed my shirt. "Are you serious?! What are you, some sort of coldblooded killer?! How are you able to sleep at night?!" "Let me go! Why do you think people enter the cave alone?!" I wrenched myself out of Souls grip, took my bag and started to walk away. "Anyway, I always waited for the illusion to break. My reaction time is far superior to any of yours." "Wait!" Patty yelled after me. "You haven't even showed us your technique!" I shrugged and waved my hand.

Just around the next corner I started to run. Tears ran down my face. I knew that would happen! They don't understand! How could they understand the pressure I was under! I ... I don't want to fight Phantasms! I always have to face my family in battle! Does Soul really think I don't have any nightmares? Dreams in which I fought inside the cave. I fought Phantasms. They turned to dust. And suddenly blood was everywhere! I mistook my parents and my brother for Phantasms! The blood would darken and swallow me up! I was falling into a world of darkness. And then there were these whispers: "It's your fault! Everything is you fault! You should've died instead of us!"

In a small side road I curled myself up and cried. Why did I want to come here anyway? For friendship? Good riddance, they hate me now! It's always the same. I should just go home. Or I could run away, see the world and stuff like that. Why should I ever be able to realize my dream? With all this guilt, sadness and loneliness weighting me down I will never be able to soar through the sky.

A hand touched my shoulder and a gentle female voice said: "Here you are, Nadie. We've been searching everywhere for you. Black*Star and Soul wanted to apologize. They are a bit ignorant when it comes down to other peoples customs and traditions. Please stop crying." Tsubaki hugged me. "They still want to be your friends." I allowed her to comfort me. Friends. I always wanted friends. At home I was seen as the daughter of the leader, the youngest Phantasm-eraser and a deranged person. If they want to give me a chance wouldn't it only be fair of me to do the same? I stood up and followed Tsubaki to a fountain which was their meeting place.

The two boys did apologize and I apologized for freaking out and running away. I can't say that everything was alright just like that but I felt better and I was sure that the remaining sadness and anger would be gone by tomorrow.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: I have no idea how Quipu actually works. I got this from books about the Inca.


	5. Chapter 5- Mission time

"Alright! I'll hope everyone remembers that in three short days you will be taking the super written exam. I assume you all have been studying for it." WHAT?! I am so gonna die! Exams! Super hard exams! I hate exams! Well, actually I don't hate the exams. I like the silence and the showing-what-you-can-do part. I hate the studying. I only need to study for things I don't like. The things I like are easier to remember. And mostly the subjects I hate are really illogical or you need to memorize a lot (like the vocabulary of a foreign language).

On top of that came Souls injury. Since I became friends with the gang two months ago we (we as in the gang and I, not Soul and I) have been spending much time together. And then Soul got injured badly while protecting Maka on a mission. If not for Professor Stein and Spirit they would've been killed. Maka has been stressed out because of it. I can relate to her. I also watched my big brother getting hurt unable to do anything. She was the first and only person I told about how Carlos died.

Anyway I did study. At least I tried to. Honestly! It's just that I've never had to study so hard. And it's super boring! After Stein dismissed the class I ran up to Maka. "Hey Maka! Could we study together today?" "Uhm, sure, if you want to." "Yay! I'm just going to get some food. Can we meet at your place?" "Of course. See you later then!"

I ran to a grocery store and bought an olive bread and some tomatoes. Maka and I did a simple question and answer game. Whenever an answer was wrong we corrected each other and if we didn't get something we would work it out together. Learning with Maka was nice and definitively better than learning alone. Her enthusiasm got me interested into things I found boring at first and I was able to fully explain to her wavelength-theory which was kind of confusing if you didn't know the fact that in each soul every wavelength was present and some were just more dominant than others.

On the day of the exam everyone was on the edge. The day after the exam was even worse. The kids were almost killing each other to have a look on the sheet with the results on it. Learning had paid off for me. I had scored 89 points! Maka was first of course with a perfect score of 100 points. I pitied Black*Star, Liz, Patty and Kid. Mostly I pitied Black*Star because Tsubaki told me that he was studying but was very bad at remembering things. At the end of the last lesson Professor Barret (better known as Sid) told me to go to Lord Death.

I wasn't alone in the Death Room. Kid had been called to and apparently his father had scolded him for scoring zero points. And while our dearest headmaster scolded Liz and Patty I tried to console Kid.

"I am such a disgrace for this school! First this stupid asymmetrical hair and now I failed at the test like no one else." "Maybe you should try writing the answers first." "That does not change the fact that my writing has to be perfect." "Then try to stamp your answers." Check pot! He stopped sniffling. In the background Patty was screaming at Lord Death for calling her giraffe useless. "You just have to take care with the paint but I'm sure if you practise a bit you can do it." "You think so?" I nodded encouraging. And then Kid crushed me via bear hug. "C-can't b-breath!" "AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! SHINIGAMI-CHOP!" Since when did the Death Room have stars on its ceiling?

"Now then Kids, listen up. In the Baltic Sea a black dragon has been sighted. It's your mission to slay the dragon and bring home its soul as well as the soul of the people it swallowed. Any questions?" "Ahem, Lord Death sir. Why am I to go on this mission? I don't have a weapon." "Well, Nadie there are about a dozen reasons and one of them is that we simply can't wait for you to find a weapon..." Subtext: I doubt you will find a good partner even in this school. "... and I'd like for my little son to have some backup, you know." "I'm not little!" "Fine. Then you are my cute son! Off with you! Shoo, shoo!"

Outside I asked: "How do you guys normally travel around?" "Kid has a flying skateboard! Big sis and I go into weapon-form and Kid flies where we need to go! Cool, huh?" That got Kid thinking. "That means we have a problem. Bezeelbub cannot carry two persons. I will talk to father about this. You girls go on. We're departing tomorrow at 8 am in front of the school. Be punctual." Punctual. That guy has nerves. I am always punctual ... except or the times where I'm not.

When I left for the DWMA I had trouble packing my stuff. I had to decide how many clothes to pack and what kind of clothes. I had to stuff my school things into my bag and the most difficult part was to decide which of my favourite things I would take with me. I mean, it's not like I can take my ten favourite books, my 20 beloved stuffed animals and five important family pictures with me, not to mention my preferred weapons.

Embarking on this mission was a new kind of challenge. Packing was fairly easy. We won't stay long (hopefully) no stuffed animals and only one book. The Baltic Sea is in a cold climate so I'll wear long sleeved clothes and pack a pullover and a raincoat. Then I'll need a flask for water, pocket money and my papers (money and papers are in a waterproof bag). Everything was packed but I was too excited to sleep. Dad told me never to stay in bed if I can't sleep so the body wouldn't adapt to being awake in my bed. So I went for a walk.


	6. Chapter 6- True soul

I am going to make Crona a boy because I've watched the anime first (first impression: a timid boy wearing a dress) and he's a boy in the dub.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Do you have these days where you simply want to be left alone? I had one of those. I wasn't exactly sleep deprived since I slept on some random rooftop, but that made me stiff and I was almost late so I had to run. And running when your stiff and hungry and tired and in a general unhappy mood is not fun.

Travelling on a shinigamis coat wasn't fun either. The first hour I was scared that the ragged coat might rip. The second hour I was annoyed because Patty pointed out at everything we came across ("Look! There are cows! Hello cows!" "Wow! That's a giant forest!" "I can see the coast!"). The third hour I was mad because Patty was annoying me. And then I decided to do what Liz did and slept a bit.

I wasn't cold because the wind didn't go through the raincoat and the shinigami coat smelled like a mixture of burned wood, cut grass, sea and crispy mountain air. I slept through our arrival at some port. I slept through them dumping me into a rowboat. I slept through Patty singing while rowing, them leaving for a village where the black dragon was seen and them returning again. I woke almost in the same way as I did in the train to the DWMA. There was some powerful soul out there and mine accidentally touched it jolting me awake.

"So nice of you to join us." I looked into the slightly irritated face of the older Thompson sister. "And while your awake you could search for this dragon so that Kid can beat it and we can go home. This damp is ruining my hair and the mist is creepy." "Why Sis? I like the fog. It's so mysterious!" "We don't need to find the black dragon." I said. "It already found us." And as if to prove my statement a mangled ship with torn sails appeared. It made no sound. Liz was starting to freak out. "Do we really have to go there? It's absolutely creepy." I agreed with her on the creepiness. But that made me want to go even more.

After we crashed with the ship for the second time we climbed up and stood on deck. There was not a soul to be seen and the skeletons that were bound to the mast made for some good decorations. Against Liz will we decided to explore the lower decks too. "Do you hear that too?" "What do you mean, Nadie? I don't hear anything." "It sounds like whispering. I've heard this before." "Are the ghosts coming to get us?" I shook my head. "Are we going to die?!" "Calm down Liz. Nadie, you must be imagining things. There is nothing to be heard. Let's go on." Kid didn't believe me. But the father we went into the ship, the louder the voices got. I am not imagining it! I know this feeling! These might be without malice but these souls are like Phantasms. Disembodied souls kept prisoners through some sort of sorcery and feeding the witch with their energy.

When Kid opened the next door we were standing in a room filled with human souls. "These must be the souls of the missing villagers." I finally was able to make out words. Some were crying for help, some were calling for their family and some were shouting angrily. One voice rang out over all the others: "Duck!" I hit the floor not a second too soon. Kid had evaded a bullet and the bullet almost hit me! Some strange sailor guy popped out of the floor. "Nidhogg!" he shouted and Liz fell through a hole that closed up immediately. _"I'll take care of her. No worries."_ "My ship is my body and my body is my ship!" Talk about loving your belongings. Well, the sailor looked like his ship. Old and foul.

Kid and the sailor started blabbering about who these souls belong to and some Kishin next to Kid. I started to get rid of my constrictions and 'told' Carlos to cut me some slack. I build some loose connections with Kid and Patty and some other souls. And suddenly I was alone! Where did they go? And why did this sailor ignore me? I was an unmoving target! _I could have died!_ I started to run. I needed to get on deck!

The fog was as thick as ever. Kid, Patty or Liz were nowhere to be seen. Even after I left the ship the voices were getting louder. "Help me!" "Help me!" "Help me!" "Help me!" "Help me!" I wanted to help. Where are the others? Let me help you. I will help you! I increased my souls power and the humans floated to me. Whenever one touched me I felt a burst of energy. I felt foreign emotions flowing into me and being submerged by my own. More and more souls started to gather. And with each soul I felt myself slipping away. When Liz crawled out of a door I looked at her, but was unable to speak. When Kid and Patty burst out of the floor I almost didn't recognize them. I felt like a little boat being tossed and turned around in a sea of human emotions. No emotion equals another. Happiness and love are different for each person. Bubbly happiness, giddy happiness and soothing happiness. Happiness was only a general term for a nice emotion.

Slowly I started to call up each soul and synchronized them with my own. I accepted them to be inside of me. I gave them a home, a safe haven, until they would move on. I 'returned' to my body. Perception, recognition, touch. I was me again, but different. I felt serene. No one could harm me. I could go anywhere. This was 'me' in my complete form and with all my powers.

Suddenly a black sword pierced the sailors jaw. A pink haired boy stepped up and sliced the old man in half. The boys body moved like it was made of gum. Maka told me about him. His name ... What was his name again? Corona? Not quite. His sword sucked up all the remaining souls. Crona? Sounds better. His soul feels familiar. "Who are you? ... We haven't seen before. ... I know you." I 'teleported' next to him and looked at him with vacant eyes. "I know you." "G-get away from me!" "NADIE!" Crona swung his sword at me. I caught it with my bare hand. I didn't even realize that some sort of golden light/fog protected my hand. "I don't know you." I told the sword. "I know you."

Where from; where from? A small, sad, rejected person. A powerful soul with witch attributes. "You're the little guy." I was referring to the guardian of the shining moss cave, a little dragon like being, all alone in the cave. "What are you doing here?" I smiled. "I said I'd come back. I promised to tell you about the world. Why are you here?" Crona became more flustered and frightened with each word. "L-leave me alone! I don't know how to deal with you!" He hit me again with his sword, but this time he managed to push me back. I fell down the stairs and barley managed to land on my feet. The serenity gave way to fatigue. Now that I was out of his way Kid started firing at Crona.

They fought and even though Kids bullets connected Crona didn't take any damage. The sailor, who for some reason didn't die, aimed with his cannons at Crona. Crona in return sliced the ship in half and started to fly away. Caught up in the battle Kid followed him.

My body never touched the cold water. Being synchronized with a dozen of bodiless souls has its perks. A rope wrapped around me and pulled me into a little rowboat. There the sailor sat. "My, my. Just look at what I've caught! The demon brat might have taken lots of souls, but yours I can extract. Until then I have a hostage and the little grim reaper won't be able to attack me." "Why don't you kill me?" "Well, without you there is nothing to keep the souls here. I need to set up a new prison." "I see." The rope burned with golden flames. "I don't want to be imprisoned. I will go now." I told him gently. "Huh?" The golden fog became more transparent and wrapped itself around my body, forming two bird wings. Slowly I started to fly into the direction where I felt Kid and Patty were.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A **corona** (Latin, 'crown') is an aura of plasma that surrounds the sun and other celestial bodies. ( wiki/Corona)

Random Notes: Nadies wings are shaped like crow-wings. Nadie can feel where Kid and Patty are, because she formed this loose connection. And she did not 'eat' these human souls. It's like pushing additional raisins into dough. You can't see them. They are submerged but they have not vanished or become dough.


End file.
